Our Adopted Daughter
by EderNimrais
Summary: Sieghart is a military officer who is a clueless idiot when it comes to love, Linda is a woman struggling to express her emotions to Sieghart, Mimel is just... Mimel. Let's make a family out of this mess shall we?


Even since Linda rejoined Sieghart and his little motley crew, he had asked her to overlook Mimel. Being in love with her beloved Captain, she agreed immediately but little did the spear wielder know that she had grown both more energetic and curious.

"Linda!"

Mimel yelled while rocking back and forth on the bed she would be sleeping in for the night. Linda sat in a chair opposite of her while reading a book about expression of feelings, something she needed to learn to do badly.

"Yes Mimel?" Linda asked, placing a book she was reading down and looked at the energetic girl.

"Am I your daughter?" Mimel innocently asked as Linda almost fell out of her chair from hearing this question.

"N-No, why would you ask such a question?"

"Well… Zeeg says that he treats me like the daughter he has not had and Linda always takes care of me when Mimel needs help."

Although Sieghart asked Linda if she wanted the job of overlooking it, she had always thought of it as a job only he could trust her with since Eugene would contaminate the little girl's mind. Now that Linda thought about it, Alice would have been a better choice due to her being the mother figure in the group. Linda began to wonder if there was any other motives to her being chosen but it went back to what Mimel said.

"Mimel, does the Captain ever talk about me?"

"Yes, Zeeg talks lots and lots about you and how he can always trust you with anything." This was the last thing that needed to be heard by Linda to tell her that there was something up.

"Mimel, for now on, I shall be your mother." Linda declared as Mimel tilted her head in confusion.

"But, Linda just said-"

"Forget what I just said, it's time for some mother-daughter fun." Linda said and sat next to Mimel on the bed as the day was just beginning.

* * *

Sieghart was practicing with Eugene, if you call beating a slacker up training, using real steel because any kind of substitute would make his training pointless otherwise. Suddenly a wave of emotion hit the two men who lowered their blades in unison.

"Eugene, do you feel that?" Sieghart asked and the two men sheathed their blades.

"Linda… she is doing something."

"Is that so bad, I mean she is a good person."

"Yes she is Capo, but she can be unpredictable when it comes to a certain person."

"I do not know what you are talking about, could you elaborate please?"

"If I were to do so, we would be here forever, just come with me."

Eugene motioned for his leader to follow him which Sieghart did so hesitantly, after some of the events the two men have been involved in due to Eugene's actions; Sieghart had the right to worry. The two left the prairie they were training on and got into sight of the city the crew was staying in.

"Ziggy, Ziggy, Ziggy… I think I know what Linda may be doing."

"Please stop calling me that Eugene, that does annoy me."

"But this is the only way to express my love for you milord. Besides, I don't see you having a problem with Mimel calling you that."

"Well… Mimel is a special case, she is too innocent to really now that it annoys me so I let it go."

"You really do love the girl."

"In a sense, I see here as a little daughter of mine; which is why I asked Linda to watch over her, she is the only one I can really trust."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Eugene flailed his arms at his leader who smiled.

"I can't ask you because of your track record with hot springs Eugene. Linda I think needs to have more contact with females since the army is almost male exclusive save for her anyway."

"Idiot…" Eugene muttered underneath his breath but Sieghart heard something from the slacker's mouth.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Oh no, I'm just grateful I do not have babysitting duty unlike Linda. Here we are oh lord of lords." Eugene said as the two arrived at the inn they were staying in. "After you sir." He step to the side of him and bowed his head before walking inside himself and ordering a drink.

Sieghart gave a heavy sigh and walked in, deciding that he should in fact pay the two ladies a visit since he hasn't all day. The last thing he saw of the main room in the inn was Eugene getting slapped in the face by a female waitress. The captain gave another heavy sigh and climbed up the stairs to the second floor and walked on the right side to where the ladies section of the inn was located. This was met by the high elf of the group.

"Oh my Sieg, I am very curious as to why you happen to be in the lady section of the inn." Alice said walking in front of him as the two stopped. Sieghart noticed that there were what appeared to be small amounts of makeup on her face.

"If I was like Eugene, I would imagine you'd be worried."

"But thankfully you are not like him; otherwise Galios would have another person to contend with."

"I will keep that in mind with any actions with females in the future Alice."

"Very good, I will see you later then Sieg."

Alice continued past Sieghart who had a pause as to why she had makeup on her face but decided to let it go as it would do him no go. The commander of troops moved down the hallway to where Linda and Mimel were staying for the evening. Reaching the oak door, he knocked on it and heard a thud.

"Mimel, please calm down!" Linda shouted as it sounded like all hell had broken loose in the room.

"Mimel a pretty princess!"

The voice of the girl who just said her own name responded and another thud came from the room. Sieghart banged his hand on the door to have it heard over the constant noise in the room but to no avail. After standing in front of the wood door for about a half minute, Sieghart opened the door and got a face full of powder in his face.

"Kaugh!"

Sieghart coughed out and fell backwards blinded by the substance. Both ladies were on the floor but Mimel was the one who seemed to throw the makeup equipment and accidentally at Sieghart's face, more specifically his eyes. Linda realized then who was on the floor trying to get the powder from his eyes.

"C-Captain!" Linda shouted as she ran up to a desk, grabbed a towel and ran over to wipe the material from her officer's face.

"Daddy's here!" Mimel shouted as Sieghart shot his eyes open but quickly shut them back from the immediate pain with whatever was on his face.

"What did she just say Linda?"

Sieghart asked reaching for whatever he could for leverage. The result was his right hand grabbing the upper womanhood of Friedelinde, although there wasn't terrible must to grab onto. Linda froze in place, two feelings coursing through her body, excitement and shock.

"C-C-C-C-CAPTAIN!" Linda yelled, stuttering in the action of her superior and threw the towel on top of the gropers face. She however did not smack his hand off of her chest. The shade of red on her face was indescribably red

Sieghart grabbed the towel with his left hand and wipe his ear clear of what was on his face. "Linda, what is going-" Sieghart opened his eyes and saw where his right hand was at. He began to blush as dark a shade of red equal to Linda who did not know what to do either. "I-I'm sorry!" Sieghart proclaimed and slung his right hand back to the ground.

"Daddy, what were you doing to Mommy?" Mimel asked on the floor in front of the door as Sieghart remembered hearing this. Sieghart turned his attention to Linda but could not look her in the eyes with what just happened.

"Linda, who is she calling that?"

"Linda said that she is now my Mommy and that Zeeg is my Daddy!" Mimel explained in her child like way as Sieghart rose to his feet in complete and utter shock.

"Umm… you see sir… what I mean to say is… ugh… I thought that since Alice was the mother figure in our group that since you put me in charge that just maybe… you were testing me to see if I can be a mother."

"CALLED IT!" Sieghart and Linda both turned their respective head to the right and saw Eugene with a big red slap mark on his right cheek. Mimel however popped her head out of the door.

"Does this mean Eugene is my Uncle?" The woman asked as both Sieghart and Linda looked at Mimel, then at Eugene, and finally at each other.

"I knew it, I freaking knew it!" Eugene shouted, annoying Linda in the process.

"What are you talking about?" Linda asked, motioning for Mimel to grab her spear.

"Sieg and you would fall madly in love with each other and you two lovey dovey would have Mimel as your adopted daughter." Eugene said as Linda was handed her spear by the younger female. "What are you doing Friedelinde?"

"Something that should have been done a long time ago pervert." Linda coldly said and positioned herself to throw the spear. "Catch idiot!" Linda threw her spear at Eugene and was caught by it and went flying to the wall, hanging there by the back collar of his shirt.

"Get me down Ziggy!"

"I am so confused I do not know what to do anymore. I think I am going to retire to my room." Sieghart said but Mimel hugged him from behind. "Uhh... what is it Mimel?"

"Why is Daddy not going to say goodnight to Mimel and Mommy." Mimel once again brought up the mother and father thing as Sieghart just looked at Linda and shrugged his shoulders.

"Because…" He did not know how to respond due to the events of Linda injecting the thoughts of them being father and daughter. But now, Sieghart just said why not in his head. "Daddy needs some alone time to take all this in." Sieghart said as hope entered the mind of Linda.

"Y-Yes… Daddy need to take this all in dear, now lets get you cleaned up dear." Linda got Mimel off of Sieghart and lead the girl to the room and closed it. "As for you…" Linda glared at Eugene who was hanging helplessly.

"Please Ziggy help me, you can't let this witch kill me!" Eugene nearly cried as the second in command was waiting for her supposed husband's go.

"If it will teach you to stop call me by the nickname, Linda please discipline him for me." Sieghart said as Linda got a devilish grin on her face and slowly approached the hanging man.

"No please, she is the devil in disguise, help me Sieg!"

"Will you start calling me by my name?"

"Yes, yes, whatever you same, just get her away from me!"

At this point Linda pulled out a small knife and methodically closed the gap in between the two cousins, acting like an animal stalking its captured prey. Sieghart looked into the eyes of the man and saw nothing but sheer and uncharacteristic fear. Eugene was shaking his shirt, trying to get it the top part cut or rip off so he could try and ran for it.

"Alright Linda, that's enough scaring the man to death."

"Just let me torture him for everything he has done to me."

"Like what?"

"Every time he has spied on me and the ladies in the hot spring, he will get a beating." Hearing what Linda had to say, Sieghart calculated that they were going to be there for awhile.

"Sure, that sounds fair enough."

"WHAT!" Eugene shouted in protest.

"Thank you Captain… now then." Linda pulled the spear from the wall as Eugene flopped to the floor. "Five seconds."

"Really?"

"NO!"

Linda shouted and slammed the head of her spear on the skull of his relative. Eugene threw himself back against the wall and in a mixture of running and crawling got from the female section of the inn and into the bar of it, all the while Sieghart watching the two friends perform the show. Sieghart shook his head and retreated to his bedroom and decided to get a couple of hours sleep.

* * *

After taking a little nap for little over three hours, Sieghart opened his eyes to find himself staring at the white ceiling. He moved his right hand and found it was hanging on the edge of the bed. He pondered on this since he fell asleep in the center of the bed. Sieghart rolled to his left and found Mimel drooling in the center of the bed alongside Linda who was fast asleep on the other end of the bed in a sky blue sleeping gown.

His first response was going to be waking the two ladies up and asking why they are in the same bed as them but then the subject of a few hours ago ringed in his head. Sieghart concluded that Mimel must have walked in and fell asleep in the same bed as her and Linda just followed suit. To him, it seemed like a family sleeping together. He just laid there on his side of the bed and watched the ladies sleep away. The only thing on Sieghart's mind was where Eugene was in a time like this to possible ruin this moment.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Not having internet until yesterday really sucks I gotta tell ya, shoveling snow every single day because of how much we have been getting its crazy. Anyway, I got bored and typed this little thing up because I can.


End file.
